Perfect Life?
by Nikki16 xoxo
Summary: A sequel to You Don't Know Me. Edward and Bella have started their lives together, but will everything stay as wonderful as they left off? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to bellastayswesx and Cullen because they have requested this sequel. I hope that I don't let you two down :) x**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Edward, will you hurry up?" I laughed as he was loading boxes into the new to me truck I'd just bought.

"Bella, I don't exactly know what's in these boxes but if you think you can lift them quicker then I can please feel free." He grumbled as he picked up another heavy box.

"It's mostly books and your my boyfriend... You're supposed to do these things for me." I rolled my eyes.

Edward and I had been together for three years now and he was helping me pack up to go to college. It wasn't too bad that I was going. Edward was still there studying medicine and he was working at the coffee shop off of campus. Rosalie and I were going to the same college and Alice was joining us. Rosalie of course was majoring in fashion a design. Alice was taking a course in interor design and I was majoring in journalism. Emmett was doing a mechanical course and Jasper was studying science.

"You never helped me when I was going to college." He pointed out as he loaded the last box into the truck.

"I didn't know you when you first started college so that isn't a valid point. Look hurry up. We have to meet Emmett and Rose at the campus." I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the car.

"And Alice and Jasper." He sighed getting into the drivers side.

"Why are you driving?" I asked him getting into the passenger seat.

"Bella, knowing you, you would get lost. Just let me drive til you get a feel for the place." Edward smiled and reached across to take my hand.

"Your so over protective Edward." I grinned at him. I love him so much. I couldn't believe that I had almost let him get away.

"Bella there is something that I want to ask you." Edward said to me hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, rubbing his hand.

He turned the car and pulled over at the side of the road. Cutting the engine. "Bella something has been on my mind for the longest time."

"Edward come on your scaring me, what is it?" He hid his emotions well and I couldn't read his espression.

"Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" He swallowed thicky and sounded really nervous. Not something I was used to hearing in Edward's voice.

"Of course Edward! I love you!" I leaned forward and kissed him. Before I'd met Edward I'd never wanted to get married, but Edward changed that. There was no one in this world that I could love more then him.

"Bella you have no idea how nervous I was asking you that." He sighed in relief and started kissing me back. "I'm sorry I didn't get to ask you in a more romantic way, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Edward, it didn't matter where or when you ask me to marry you, my answer will always be yes." I kissed him again.

"Wanna see your ring?" He asked excited.

I nodded. "Sure."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pull out a black satin box. He lift the lid, and inside was round faced ring with clusters of dimonds on it.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!" I gasped, and reached for it.

"Here let me." He took the ring out of the box and picked up my left and and place the ring on my finger.

"Edward this must have cost you a fortune!" I said in awe as I stared at the ring.

"It was my mother's. My dad was kind enough to let me have it since Mom doesn't need it." He said quietly.

"Edward I'm sorry." I knew he still took his parents divorce hard.

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm just glad you like it."

"This may sound crazy soon, but when do you want to get married?" I asked still looking at the ring. I couldn't believe we were engaged. Three years ago I never would have believed it.

He looked at me somewhat regretfully. "Well... I'm still studying medicine... And then I'll only be an intern... I don't know how much money I'd have."

I placed my hand supportively in his. "Edward, I'll stick by you. As long as it take. I'll always be with you forever."

"I love you." He grinned at me.

"Love you more." I started kissing his palm.

"Not possible." He smiled brightly.

**OoOo**

"Guys, geez what took you so long!" Emmett demanded when we finally pulled into the campus parking lot.

"Bella good news, you and I are sharing a room and Alice is across the hall!" Rose said bouncing up and down with joy.

"Who you sharing with Ali?" I asked her.

"With my new husband!" She sang gleefully.

Everyone stared at her, there mouths hanging open. "Your new what!" Edward demanded.

"Oh Edward.. Don't be mad... Ya know the way me and Jasper were away for the summer and we came straight to the capmus from our trip?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said slowly. Something from his expression told me he wasn't going to like the next words out of Alice's mouth.

"Well me made a quick detour to Vegas." She hid behind Jasper because she knew that Edward was going to explode.

"Congrats Ali." Rose went over and gave her a hug.

"Well done man." Emmett congratulated Jasper, but I could tell that he was nervous that the idea of marriage was implanted in Rosalie's brain.

"Ali, I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her and struggled to restrain Edward.

"Alice, your twenty-one." He said, not angrily but he was getting there.

"So? Edward look everything will be okay. I love Jasper more then anything in this world." She insisted.

I elbowed Edward. "Then I'm happy for you." He gritted his teeth."

"Thank you Edward!" Alice danced over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Actually, Edward and I have some news of our own." I said to them and took hold of Edward's hand.

"What now?" Emmett asked rolling his eyes. He couldn't take anymore drama from Edward and I.

"We're engaged!" I yelled and held up my hand to show them the ring.

"Your what?" Emmett was ashen. He knew that if her best friend was getting married, the idea of marriage was firmly stuck in Rosalie's head.

"We're engaged." I repeated. I loved watching Emmett squirm like this.

"Wow! I can't believe it! This is the best way to start college!" Alice sang and threw her arms around my neck. "We're going to be sister's Bella!"

"Yes, wonderful way to start of college." Rose narrowed her eyes and focused them on Emmett.

"So Edward... We should go put stuff in our new room." Emmett scratched the back of his neck, and grabbed Edward by the arm dragging him away.

"Come on Mrs Hale, let's check out our new room." Jasper swept Alice up into his arm and carried her off.

Rose sighed and we both started moving towards the dorm building. "It doesn't matter what I say to that boy he's still never gonna ask me to marry him!"

"Give him time Rose. Emmett isn't used to being in a relationship. He was very used to one night stands." I tried to sooth her.

"Well tough, he needs to get over this fear of commitment he's got." She huffed as we started up a huge set of stairs.

"Give him a little while. Edward will talk to him... After I give him a few hints." I reassured her.

"Uh I dunno Bella! Maybe I should cut him loose... Try for someone else! If he can't see this out for full term..." She sounded sad.

"Rose, don't be stupid! A three years ago you were head over heels in love and the last time I checked you loved him even more and now your telling me stupid shit about wanting to cut him loose?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well... I dunno.. It'd hurt but sure! Bella I want to get married! I want to have children! I want to have grandchildren!" Rosalie groaned dramatic.

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply. As we got to the top of the stairs I hit into a tall tan man with shaggy black hair.

"Sorry." I murmured. He was really good looking.

"Entirely my fault." He grinned at me.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Excuse us."

The boy looked at funny then turned back to me. "Hey I'm Jacob."

I stuck my hand out to him. "I'm Bella. This is my friend Rosalie."

"Yeah, look Bella, we gotta go." She pulled my arm.

"Bella, would you like to go out sometime?" Jacob asked me.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "Sorry, I'm engaged."

"That's too bad. Your beautiful." He winked at me and headed down the stairs we'd just come up.

"Bella, ignore him." Rosalie pulled me towards the end of the corridor.

"Rose, everything is going to be great. Are lifes are so perfect right now, nothing could reck it." I'd never felt more confident what I was saying. Nothing could possibly reck this wonderful life we were in.

* * *

**This isn't too good but it's only the first chapter so please please review and tell me what you think :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight.**

**Love to dedicate this chapter to all the fans of You Don't Know Me. It is because of you guys that this sequel is being made xx**

* * *

Chapter 2.

**BPOV**

"Rose will you hurry up we've got to go if you want to try and find jobs before our afternoon classes!" I called at her.

She emerged from the bathroom wearing a black and hot pink tracksuit, her her long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail.

"Rose, I've known you for many years and I know with out a doubt that you'd never go out job hunting... Or any where as a matter of fact, wearing a tracksuit." I sighed. I had a feeling she was bailing on the job hunt.

"You can go job hunting if you want to. I'm going to the gym to run off my stress." She went to the mirror and started to check her ponytail.

"You promised you'd look for a job with me!" I whined. If she didn't get a job, she'd live off her daddy's credit card.

"Bella, I'll look for one later. I need to go." She picked up her gym bag and slammed the door behind her.

Great, because of Emmett Rosalie was in one of her moods. She'd been like that all week since we'd moved in. I picked up my handbag from beside the door, grabbed my keys out of the bowl and headed out.

"Bella were you going?" Alice asked running to catch up with me as I headed down the stairs.

"I'm going looking for a job. Wanna come?" I asked her.

"Can't I need to talk to my interior design teacher about getting an internship with her friend. Catch you up later though." She disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

As I crossed the lot to my car I got a few head nods and a few girls saying hey. Especially those girls in the serority that Alice was wanting me to join. I'd rather chew my leg off.

**OoOo**

Two hours later and I'd still come up with no job. The best they could do was 'Hand it into the manager'. I went into a little diner a little bit away from campus. I ordered coffee and sat at a booth with my head in my hands.

"Hey beautiful." The guy named Jacob that I'd bumped into on the stairwell at the start of the week, said and sat down opposite me.

"Oh hey." I decided to look up. He looked better then he had the last time I'd seen him... He looked more muscular, and his forehead was lined with sweat.

"What's wrong? Why is there not a smile on that beautiful face?" He asked and touched his finger lightly to my chin.

I blushed and moved my head away slightly. "Nothing. Just a little disheartened. I've been out looking for two hours for a job... And nothing."

"You could always work here." He told me.

"Really? Doing what?" This was too good to be true.

"Well we're looking for waitresses. The last waitress we had was Emily... But she got married to Sam who owns the autoshop so she works for him in the office. So what do ya say? Want a job?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'd love one!" Then I remembered Rosalie. "Any chance I could get one for my friend too?"

"Sure. As long as it's not the blonde you were with." Jacob laughed. "Now she would be a serious pain in my ass."

"Actually yeah Rosalie needs a job." I told him. I knew Rosalie wouldn't be nice to Jacob, but she really did need the job.

"Oh man! You I can handle your beautiful and nice... She's just plain mean." He shuddered.

"Please... If you can guarantee her a job, I'll promise she'll be on her best behaviour." I begged him.

"Fine, but Bella your going to owe me for a long time!" He warned jokingly.

"Yes fine! Thank you!" I was about to kiss him, but then I remembered I had a fiancée. "I should probably go get ready for my afternoon classe. See you tomorrow?"

"You and blondie start work at 5 tomorrow, don't be late!" He called as I ran out of the diner.

**RPOV**

I was running full speed on the treadmill. Sweat was running down my neck but I just kept running and running until I heard the buzzer on my phone go off. I sighed and pressed the stop button. I started to rub the towel over myself while it was in cooldown mode.

I looked to my left and it looked like the guy beside me was trying to talk to me. So I pulled my headphones out.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked him as the threadmill came to a stop. My legs felt a little bandy as I got off.

"I was just commenting on your intense workout." He nodded at me and the threadmill.

"Oh yeah. Best way to relieve some stress." I smiled and started to head off.

He jumped off his still moving threadmill and fell as he tried to catch up with me.

"Are you okay?" I laughed and went over to her and helped him up.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't let you get away with out at least knowing your name." He huffed breathlessly as he tried to regain his breath.

"Rosalie Hale." I smiled at him. "What's yours?"

"Royce King." He held out his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you you Royce." I tried to leave again but he caught hold of my arm again. "You're just not going to let me go are you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't let someone as beautiful as you get away without getting your number." He said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Royce. I've got a boyfriend." I told him apologetically.

"Well he is one lucky guy." He was still shamelessly flirting.

"Yes he is. I just don't think he realizes it." I sighed. The whole point of going to the gym was to take my mind off all my friends getting married except for me.

"How could he not appreciate someone as supernaturally beautiful." He was laying his charm on thickly.

"It's just... My twin brother just got married before he got here... And my best friend got engaged just before she got here... It just got me a little down." I shrugged it off. I wasn't going to be weak, I've gotta stay strong.

"Well ya know if you were my girl, I'd want to make you my wife as soon as possible." He winked at me.

I did something I rarely did. I blushed. "Thank you... I should probably get back to my dorm and get a shower before my classes."

"Can I at least still get your number?" he grabbed hold of my hand as I tried to leave again.

I bit my lip. I guess giving him my number wouldn't techniqually be cheating on Emmett.

"As friends. We might get along well." He said more friendly then flirty.

"Do you have some paper so I can write it for you?" I asked him.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out pen and paper and handed to me. "Lucky thing I had those with me."

"Lucky... Or maybe your just really cocky." I laughed and started to scribble my cellphone number down on the paper.

"Maybe we can put it down to a bit of both." He winked as I handed it to him.

"Over confidence is a serious turn off Mr King." I started to flirt back.

"Well you seemed pretty charmed." He laughed.

I shook my head. "It's all part of deception. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for my classes."

"I'll call you later Rosalie." He called as I ran down the steps.

Going to the gym had made me feel really good about myself. I don't know how long it's been since a guy has hit on me.

**BPOV**

We had thirty minutes to get to class when Rosalie finally decided to show up. Although she did seem alot happier then we'd she'd first left.

"Well do you want to be late for class?" I asked her when she out her gear bag down.

"Look Bella, I was held up by this guy at the gym and I need to get a shower... So if you want please go without me to class." She sighed dreamily and went to her side of the room.

"What got into you? Did Emmett apologize?" I asked her. "Or did you just have a really good workout?"

"Emmett didn't apologize but yes I did have a wonderful workout." She sighed again and started digging through her many beauty products.

"You go for workouts alot and you never come back as happy as this. What happened?" I asked her curiously. Rose hadn't been like this since she'd first started going out with Emmett.

"For the first time in three years a guy has hit on me without Emmett being around to threaten him. It's good for a girl's self-esteem." She finally picked up her bathrobe and towel about to head to her shower.

"Rose please tell me you didn't do anything." I groaned. Rose had a habit of being a serious flirt. Relationship or not.

"Says the one who's engaged and flirting with that tool on the stairs." She argued.

"I was not flirting with him! He did manage to get us jobs though." I told her.

"Probably doing something disgusting and greasy." She shuddered.

"Waitresses at at a diner." I informed.

"See? Greasy and gross!" She winced.

"You need to get off your parents credit cards sometime! Just try it! We start tomorrow at five!" I yelled at her as she strolled down the hallway humming to herself.

I sighed and picked up my book bag. Just before I was about to go Rose's phone started to ring.

"Hey, um Rose isn't here right now. Can I take a message?" I asked.

_"Could you just tell her that Royce called?" _It was a man's voice at the end of the phone.

"Yeah sure." I hung up. So she did something. I knew it. Rose was such a big flirt. This would break Emmett's heart if he knew.

"Hey Bella you waited!" Rose grinned when she came back into the room.

"I wasn't going to but your phone rang... It was Royce." I hissed at her.

She looked bashful. "Who?"

"Don't bullshit me Rose! You know that this would kill Emmett!" Emmett seemed big and tough but on the inside he was really sensitive.

"I'm not going to do anything with him! I just wanted to feel good about myself... I know I shouldn't have.. But I couldn't help it. Bella you know I was sensitive." She was getting emotional again.

"Rose, how would you like it if Emmett flirted with other girls?" I asked her. Emmett was like my brother. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"I know Bella! Stop making me feel bad about this! I'm not going to call the guy back! Just please please don't Emmett!" She begged me.

I sighed. Rosalie was my best friend. "Fine, but just enough flirting while your in a relationship! It just doesn't work well... Like when I first started with Edward... I was like juggling him and James and it's just not worth it."

"I bow to the the master." She teased.

"Rose I'm serious." I warned her.

"Yeah okay I know. I know your looking after Emmett and I. Thanks Bells." She gave me a hug.

"Yeah, enough mushy stuff. Let's go we're gonna be late and they're not going to let us in." I laughed and hurried her to get ready for classes.

Rose and I were going to have to be careful about attracting unwanted attention. I couldn't be with anyone other then Edward and the thought of him flirting with another girl is unbearable. I just had to handle Jacob... While looking after Rose at the same time... Well college was off to a great start...

* * *

**I am so happy with the response to this sequel! I hope that it is okay and you guys will love it! **

**Please review and if you've any ideas just PM me :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to all fans of this story :) x This wouldn't be possible without you guys xx**

* * *

Chapter 3.

**BPOV**

"Hello, Bella bunny." Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey baby." I turned around and started to kiss him on the lips.

"So listen, I was thinking we could have a romantic dinner and then you and Emmett swap rooms for the night." He murmured seducitvely, and ran his hands up and down my body.

"Hmm... Sounds tempting but I've got to work tonight." I replied back and hugged him close to me.

"But I haven't seen you without clothes on in almost a week." He pouted.

I laughed. "Why don't you hang out at the diner and wait for me? We can go for a romantic walk when I finish?"

"That depends." He gripped me tighter and started to kiss my neck.

"Mmm... What's that?" I whispered almosr inaudibly.

"Do they have steak?" He asked goofily.

I laughed at him and slapped his arm. "I don't know. But even if they don't you'll be there for me."

"Will I now?" He murmured, his hands still freely roaming.

"You will... Because no one else can do this for you." I pulled open his shirt slightly and started to kiss along his collar-bone, and I started tracing my finger under his shirt along his stomach and traced around the rim of his jeans.

"Awh, Bella, why do ya do that in public?" He groaned and looked in agony.

"So I'll see you at the dinner later?" I grinned but still kept tracing around the rim of his jeans.

"After I take care of my little friend I'm yours for the night." He winked and kissed me one more and left rather quickly.

"Well don't you two seem rather steamy?" Rose teased, appearing at my side.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I gasped. She'd scared the shit out of me.

"Outta my design class. I was going to head up to Emmett's room and... Make some dinner." She winked at me.

I caught her at the back of her shirt just as she was about to run off. "Woah, we've got to go to work."

She spun around and pulled away. "Oh please, please don't tell me your still arping on this whole 'Job' thing."

"Rose, I managed to get us jobs! Now Emmett loves food so why doesn't he hang out at the diner with Edward?" I suggested.

"Well... Let me change... I'm not getting anywhere near a fryer in this new shirt." She quickly dashed off towards are building.

**OoOo**

"Welcome Bella." Jacob greeted me when I arrived at the diner.

"Hey Jacob." I gave a little waved but was too busy struggling to pull Rosalie into the diner. "Rose, get in here."

"No please don't make me!" She whined.

"Rose, it's only until you get you degree!" I pulled til we both bearly landed on the floor.

"Yeah know, if you don't want to work here, feel free to leave." Jacob said to her.

"You're not helping." I muttered.

"See? Why can't I leave?" She pleaded.

"Because you can't now just do this!" I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Okay... Bella your gonna be working the non-smoking section with Leah and Ice-Princess are working the smoking section with Jessica." Jake told us.

"Ice-Princess? Did you just call me that?" She was about to get all rough with him.

"Rose, be quite." I hissed.

"Here." He tossed her an apron.

"Gee Bella, I wonder who his favorite is?" She muttered sarcastically as she walked past me tying her apron.

"You could be a little nicer to her." I told him taking my apron from him.

"I could be, but I'm not going to." He winked and walked away behind the counter.

I walked over to a young woman about the same age as me. She was tall with black short cropped hair and choclate brown eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Leah?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled at me. "Yes, you must be Bella. Jake hasn't stopped talking about you since he hired you."

"Well he assigned me to your section." I told her.

"That's because between Jessica and I, I'm the nicer one." She reached into her apron. "Here's a note pad for orders, and a pencil. I just need to collect food."

"Sure, no problem." I smiled while she disappeared.

I went over to the first booth. "Hello I'm Bella, and I'll be your waitress today." I said politly but I was looking down at the notebook.

"Well hello sexy." Edward's voice said seductivly.

"Edward... I thought you went to your room." I laughed at him.

"It doesn't take long thinking about you." He murmured and pulled me onto his lap. "When is your shift over?"

"It just started." I giggled but I tilted my head up and pressed my lips tenderly to his.

"Isabella Swan... On your first day and already skipping your duties." He tutted but started to kiss my collar-bone.

"You Mr Mason, are distracting me." I leaned into him.

"Soon your going to be Mrs Mason." He laughed and kissed my nose in his cute way.

"Oh... I like the sound of that." I murmured and moved my hands down to his trousers.

"Oh... God... Bella. You're such a tease." He moaned.

"Bella, is this man bothering you?" I heard Jake ask stiffly from beside us.

I sat up a little straighter but didn't leave Edward. "No Jacob, this is my finacée Edward Mason. Edward this is Jacob. He's in mine and Rose's building and he works here."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Edward said polietely but I could see distrust in his eyes.

"Yeah I bet it is." He muttered. "Bella, don't you think you should be working?"

I got up of Edward's lap. "Yeah right sorry."

As I was about to leave Edward got up and stopped me. "Excuse me, but I haven't ordered yet."

"Well, then you shouldn't be distracting the waitress should you?" Jake asked him gruffly.

"Excuse me for greating my finacée." Edward replied angrily.

"Jacob, just stop it. He's my finacée. I just got distracted! Just leave it, it was a slip up." I huffed. Why was he being so annoying about this?

Jacob glared at Edward before heading back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry baby, I know... I shouldn't aggrivate your boss... It's just... I'm protective." Edward seemed on edge.

"It's okay. I know you are. It's one of the things I love about you." I kissed him again. "Just try being nice to Jacob okay?"

He grinned. "No Promises."

"So what can I get you?" I acted all professional.

"Hmm how about a steak and some cobbler for dessert?" He asked smacking his lips.

"With a diet like that your gonna die before your cobbler." I laughed and scribbled down the order.

"Well, we could cancel the cobbler and you could give me some dessert later." He winked.

"Would you be happier if I found out what time I finish at?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. I loved spending time with Edward. Working actually killed me because it seperated us.

"Yes please." He begged as I walked back towards the kitchen.

"Bella, you better have more then lover boy's order there." Jake warned me.

"Jake, what time to I get to leave at?" I asked him.

"You just got here, and you want to leave?" He groaned.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it." Leah appeared beside me at the counter. "It's totally dead in here. Why don't you take off?"

"Is that okay Jake?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Sure why not?" He grumbled sarcastically.

"Great! Thanks Jake." I smiled and ran away.

**RPOV**

I watched bone-head talking to Bella and that kicked puppy look he got when she walked away.

"Awh, is someone in love?" I asked approaching the counter.

"What? No! Shut up." He muttered and started to angrily wipe down the counter.

"You know you don't stand a chance right?" She asked me.

We both watched Bella and Edward walk hand in hand out of the diner. I'd never seen the two of them happier.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." He gritted his teeth.

"You don't think that I can't see the way you look at her?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He repeated.

"She has been with Edward for three years! He's going to be a doctor! She wouldn't look twice at you fryer boy." I looked at him with distaste.

"What is wrong with working at the diner?" He asked angrily.

"Oh nothing. For now at least... But do you think Bella would be satisfied with staying with a chef at a diner for the rest of her life? Don't be dumb. Her crap part of her life is over and I'm not going to let you screw it up." I warned him.

"What do you mean? How would I ruin her life?" He asked in disbelief.

"Look Mongrel. She has had a hard time. I'm not gonna let her backtrack. So how about you back off away from her?" I hissed at him.

"Why don't you make me?" He taunted.

"Don't push me dog." I threatened.

Bella had my back when it came to guys hitting on me, then I had hers... Even if it meant giving this guys a good kick in the guts.

* * *

**Don't worry she won't leave him for Jake... Please I don't like Jake. He's just there to add some drama. :) So please don't stop reading because of him!**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) and the adding this to favourites. :) x**

**Please please review. :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers and followers of this story :) x**

* * *

Chapter 4.

**BPOV**

Emmett and I had decided to swap rooms since I spent way more time in his then he did and he spent more time in mine then I did.

"Honey, I'm home!" Edward called and dropped his book bag down at the front door.

"That's such a cliché." I rolled my eyes and didn't look up from my book.

"I've got good news." He dropped down beside me on the sofa and pulled the book out of my hands.

"It'd better be important. I need to read that for class." I told him.

"Oh it is so worth it!" He said exictedly and leaned across the sofa and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Well then tell me what it is!" I laughed and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I found us a house to live in!" He said excitedly.

"You what! Edward... We can't afford a house!" I stammered uncontrolably.

"Now Bella listen, don't freak out... My cousin Irina sold it to me at a reasonable price because she's moving... It needs a little work, but I think we can manage it." He said calmly. Trying to lower my heart rate.

"How reasonable, is reasonable?" I asked, not exactly sure if I wanted the answer.

"Bella, she only wanted a $1000 for it!" He was all happy again his voice rising.

"So what's wrong with it that she's selling it off like an old car?" I asked him. There was no way a person would sell a house for so little without being mentally unstable.

"She is loaded Bella! She charged us so little because she knew I was looking for a starter house for us! Can you believe our luck?"

"You did go look at the house before you bought it right?" I asked him cautiously. Now Edward wasn't an idiot but still I had to make sure.

"Of course! Oh Bella it'll make such a beautiful first house! So much space... And room for kids!" He was completely overjoyed.

"Slow down cowboy, let at least wait til we get married... And have some stable income first." I laughed at his eagerness.

"Wanna go see the house?" He asked taking my hands in his.

"Sure why not?" He pulled me off the sofa and out of the room.

**OoOo**

"Edward! This place is incredable! This is more then a first house! It's like... The house!" I gasped when we walked into the grand foyer.

There was a big winding staircase and it opened right out to the sitting room on the left. It looked plain for the moment but I could already picture how I'd love it to be decorated. This would be an amazing first project for Alice.

"So do you like it?" He asked me hopefully.

I shook my head. Like just didn't sum up my feelings for this house.

"Do you love it?" He squeezed me tighter.

I nodded. I was in love with this house. It had to be one of the best things that had every happened to each other.

"Want to take the grand tour?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded again, slipped out of his grasp and linked my hand into his.

"Now your going to need to visualise some of it because Irina took some of the furniture with her and the bits that are left you might want to get rid of." He pulled me into the living room area.

"Edward... This space is incredable!" I was in awe. This house was better then I ever could've hoped.

"I was thinking I'd let you choose some paint and then we could get a couch and t.v and put a computer in that corner." He was pointing out all the different spots in the room.

"Sounds perfect." I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"And the kitchen... Now this you're going to love." He took my hand and lead me over to the back door leading out of the living room.

"Oh! Edward! This is perfect!" I squealed in delight. The kitchen was so modern and up to date that I could cry. It had brand new cabinates, marble counter top and hard wood floors.

"I knew you'd love it." He was happy now. I knew he was the happist when he thought about our future.

"You're going to be spending the most time in here, so..." I joked.

He lightly poked me in the ribs. "Come on let's take a look at the master bedroom."

Edward tucked me under his arm and lead me up the main staircase. The hallway seemed to strech on for ever, but he took me into the furtherest room at the end.

"Shouldn't it be at the front?" I laughed at him.

"Then where will are kids sleep?" He replied grinning.

"But if we sleep near the stairs they can't sneak out." I pointed out.

"My kids are too well behaved for that and besides. This room is massive, you're going to love it!" He pushed open the heavy oak door.

In the middle of the large room there was a big huge white bed that his cousin must have left behind. The floors were a a soft beach colour. The walls were painted blue white that looked like a sunny day. There were huge glass doors at the back leading out onto a balcony.

"Edward... This room is beautiful!" I gasped. I never seen anything like this. I still couldn't believe that this place belonged to us.

"There's a big walk in closet over there but it's not finished... Irina left halfway through construction, so I'm going to show you something else." He pulled me back out of the room and into the one next door to ours.

"You didn't try to get me into the bed. This next room must be very important to you." I teased him, but cuddled closer into his side.

"This is where our child can sleep." I looked in the room had light floor boards. A big arched window. Some chest of drawers and there was a crib in the corner. A rocking chair and even a changing table. There were stuffed toys in the corner.

"Irina had this done?" I asked him looking around the room.

"She was having a baby... But she had a miscarriage..." He said slowly. "She was so depressed that she wanted to move."

"Awh, that's so horrible." Now I knew why she was so desperate to get rid of this house. Too many bad memories.

"So what do you think of the house?" He asked me, taking me out of the baby room.

"It's amazing. I think that we should start working on it right away!" I was getting just as excited as Edward had been earlier.

"I've an idea first." He murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

"Mmm... I like that." I pushed him back against the wall and started to kiss along his collar-bone, while he clung desperatly at my back.

"Come on." He tugged me with him into the mater bedroom.

He barely closed the door before I'd pulled him down on the bed. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kept kissing him harder, more passionatly. He turned us so he was hovering over me... He slowly lowered his weight down onto me and I started grinding my hips.

"Bella, I love you." He groaned and pulled of my shirt.

"I love you more." I replied while quickly undressing him.

"Not possible."

**OoOo**

"Good morning beautiful." Edward sang cheerily when I went into the kitchen the next morning.

"I nearly got lost in this house!" I complained and sat down at the counter.

"It's not that big." He rolled his eyes thinking I was being over dramatic.

"How do you have stuff to make breakfast?" I asked him curiously. I noticed that he was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Let's just say that I had a feeling that we'd be staying over night here." He winked at me and kept flipping stuff.

"You honey, are getting way to cocky." I laughed at him.

"I like to think of it as self confidence." He grinned goofily at me.

This felt so natural. Him and me living in this house together. It just was so perfect.

"So what did you think about our first night in our new house?" He asked me smiling slyly.

"Magical. I couldn't think of a better way to spend it." I leaned across the counter and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I can think of a better way." He murmured seductivly.

"Please, enlighten me." I giggled and pulled away from him teasingly.

"How would you feel about skipping classes today?" He suggested.

"Edward Mason! You're becoming a doctor!" I gasped in fake horror.

"So is that a yes?" He grinned and lifted my chin up with his finger.

"Of course." I murmured and kissed the tips of his fingers and his palm.

"And then your also going to have to miss work to spend time with me." He was climbing across the counter and started kissing my neck.

"I'll call in sick." I mumbled. I could hardly breath as he started to nip at the skin.

"And then we need to make today much more special then last night." He murmured and his hands started to roam my body.

"How are we going to that?" I was breathing heavily. Edward had gotten way more active lately and I was loving it.

"Me... You... Every room in the house." He whispered softly.

"Well that's sounds unblievably good."

"Well, then we should get started." He grinned. He got up off the the table and lifted me onto it.

* * *

**Glad you are enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight.**

**Dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers :)**

* * *

Chapter 5.

**BPOV**

Since Alice had started work on my house, I wasn't aloud to hand around it because I wasn't helping. Since I was useless at painting and I definatly couldn't fix the holes in th walls I was always sent on coffee runs.

Just as I was leaving the coffee shop it began to rain. I sighed typical Pacific North West weather. I took out the small umbrella out of my handbag and popped it up. I quickly started to move through the streets.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout from behind me.

I didn't turn around. It was too wet to stop and talk to people. Plus the coffee would get cold and Alice would make me go out to get more.

"Bella, wait up!" Someone caught on to my arm.

I spun around quickly and punched him. When he fell backwards I realized it was Jacob. "Oh Jake... I'm sorry! I didn't realize!"

"It's fine." He sounded winded because he'd fallen hard.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" I asked, and streched out my arm to help him up.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to get sucker punched by you." He grumbled getting to his feet ignoring my hand.

"I'm so sorry Jake! I had no idea it was you! I'm just in such a big hurry to get back with this coffee, because the guys are working at the house, and at the same time Edward is trying to study... I'm sorry." This new house was really occupying the majority of my brain.

"House what house?" Jake asked as we started walking along.

"Edward bought a house for us! It is just so perfect! The sitting room is beautiful and the kitchen is so modern! Oh and the bedrooms! There like so perfect! The master bedroom is already finished and a kid's room is there!" I gushed. I loved talking about the house.

"Kids?" Jacob asked sounding angry.

"Yeah... Well not yet... We're just starting out... But someday." I told him, while I tried to balance the umbrella and the tray of coffee.

He took the umbrella out of my hand. "I guess it's a bit late for what I was going to do."

"What was that?" I asked absently.

"It's nothing." He muttered and looked off distantly.

"Jake, come on. Tell me what's wrong." I gave him a playful shove.

"Well I was going to ask you out on a date." He mumbled embarassed.

He had to go make things awkward didn't he? "Jake, you know that I'm not available. I'm engaged."

"I know but... Your finacée is kind of a tool. Give me a shot." He insisted.

"Jake, I'm not in the mood to do this. Edward is like... No one I ever met before in my life! He saved me from a life that would've killed me. I love him." The story of how I'd met Edward was wonderful.

"Bella, that's why you're with him? Don't you get it? You feel like you owe him something." Jake was getting frustrated and started to grip the umbrella tight.

"No, I owe him my life Jake, he has loved me unconditioanlly for the last three years that's not something I can just walk away from." He was making me angry now.

"Bella, just please one date." He begged.

"Jacob! No I'm engaged!" I snapped yanked the umbrella out of his hand and stormed away.

**OoOo**

"Bella, what took you so long? We are in desperate need for a break!" Rose groaned, she had paint splattered all over her cheeks and hands.

"Yeah, Alice has turned into a bleeding dictator." Emmett groaned. He was flat on his back, sweat covering his brow.

"Come on, she hasn't been that bad." Jasper tried to reason. He always stuck up for Alice.

"You have to say that, she's your wife!" Rose snapped and threw her paint brush at his head

"She's your sister in law, you psycho path!" He yelled at her and doged the paint brush.

"What is with all the screaming in here?" Alice came into the room.

"The workers are going on strike because you're a tyrant." I sumarised.

"I am not!" Her tiny pixie face turned red with anger.

"Whatever, here's your coffee. I'm going to go take a nap upstairs okay?" I sighed and pushed past her up the stairs. I was in a bad mood after my conversation with Jacob.

"Bells, are you alright?" Rose ran after me and caught on to my elbow.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really stressed. I feel drained and I need to power down for a while." I gave her a weak smile.

She narrowed her eyes and stared at me. She had a bullshit radar that went above and beyond general best friend understanding, but she was so wrecked she didn't pick up on it. "Okay Bells, just come back down soon?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I started down the long hallway that they hadn't even made a dent in. I think if I was going to be as this we'd have to move our bedroom to the front of the house. I pushed open the bedroom door and saw Edward sleeping on the bed. He looked so perfect as he slept. Like an angel.

I sat on the bed beside him and brushed his bronze hair away from his eyes. He looked so peaceful.

He shot up quickly. "Alice! I was resting!"

"Shh, baby, it's only me." I tried to calm him down. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that Alice wouldn't let me help with the decorating.

"Bella? Oh your back." He sighed in relief. "We thought Alice was going to work us to death!"

"Why does she stop work when I'm around?" I asked curiously.

"She wants the whole thing to be a surpise for you." He rolled his eyes and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

"Edward, is that all that you've got on your brain?" I laughed at him, but didn't try to get out of his arms.

"No, I just like holding you close." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I like being held by you." I yawned. I hadn't realized I was so tired.

"What's wrong baby, you feel tense." He murmured and started to massage my shoulders.

"It's nothing... Just Jacob." I groaned. I didn't want to talk about this now.

"What did he do?" He persisted. Three years later and Edward was still as persistant as ever.

"He asked me on a date even though he know I'm engaged." I grumbled. I knew this would set Edward off and he'd get angry.

"I'm gonna kill him." He threatened.

"Edward, he's not worth it. He'll move on and get a crush on someone else. It's biggie." I shrugged and tried to calm him down.

"When there is you around? Who else could he possibly love?" He asked and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Edward, is it just me or do you get more and more cheesy with each passing day?" I giggled and pulled him closer to me.

"EDWARD!" I heard Alice screaming from downstairs.

"Bella, I can't take much more of her, I think I'm gonna have to hurl myself off the balcony." He groaned and pressed his forehead against mine.

"She'd just tell you to get up and walk it off." I laughed. When Alice wanted something done she was very much like Stalin til it was done.

"Edward Mason! Your break is over! Get your butt back down stairs!" Alice flung the door open and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Look Ali, Bella's here." He pulled me up infront of him.

"She is going for a nap. Just finish the sitting room and then you wimps can call it a day, alright?" She sighed and blew a bit of loose hair out of her eyes.

"Alice we've been working at it for three hours straight!" He complained.

"Well then another three hours won't kill you, will it?" She spun around and stormed

away.

"Okay she just got married? What the hell is her problem?" I grumbled as Edward got off the bed and started heading towards the door.

"No one knows. Not even Jasper." He rolled his eyes and left.

I rested my head back against my pillow. I need to relax and calm myself down.

_'Call Me Maybe' _My phone was ringing. Why couldn't I catch a break?

"Hello?" I said answering it.

_"Hello is this Isabella Swan?" _The man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes this is she, how can I help you?" Why the hell was this person ringing me for.

_"This is the Seattle police department, Do you know a Mr James French?" _The man on the other end of the phone asked.

I swallowed thickly. "Yes, why?"

_"He's being let out of prison due to good behaviour." _He informed me regretfully.

"No!" I gasped.

_"I'm sorry Ms Swan." _I could tell he wasn't really sorry he was just going through the formality.

"NO!" I screamed at the top my lungs dropping my cell phone to the ground in panick.

This wasn't happening. It had been three years I had almost completely forgotten him until now... How could this be happening? Everything had been going perfect? Why now?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get up :/  
please please review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to all my wonderful followers. xx**

* * *

Chapter 6.

**EPOV**

"NO!" I heard Bella screaming from upstairs.

Rose and Alice dropped their paintbrushes, and stared at me. Emmett and Jasper dropped the cinder blocks they were holding and dented the floor boards. For a few moments we all just stood there looking at each other, not quite sure what to do.

"Bella's in trouble." Emmett sprang into action and started to take the stairs two at a time.

It took Emmett's motivation to get my body to move. I quickly followed him up the stairs and pushed him out of the way. Jasper and the girls were quickly on my heels but I didn't turn to look at them, my main focus was getting to Bella.

"Bella?" I called as I ran down the hallway and then forced the bedroom door open, and rushed to her side. "Bella, love, are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No... The phone... No..." She kept shaking her head furiously and buried her face deep into my chest.

"What baby? What about the phone? Come on baby talk to me." I held her close to me and started to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Bella?" Emmett barrelled through the door then and dropped to the ground infront of us. "Bells tell me what's wrong."

"Bella honey." Rose pushed Emmett out of the way and took her hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Bella?" Alice and Jasper spoke like one and crowded in around Bella.

"Could you... Please... Back away?" She was breathing heavily, as if she were being suffocated by all the people in the room.

"Bella, just tell us what's wrong?" Rosalie begged her.

"Just leave please." She started to cry harder into my chest.

"Guys, come on just go." I waved them off and hugged her tighter.

"Come on, let's just leave Bella be." Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her up off the floor.

"But Jaz!" She whined and looked at Bella with concern.

"Ali, just give her some breathing space okay?" He pulled her towards the door but gave Emmett a swift kick in the ribs so he'd follow.

"No way in hell! She's my cousin!" He said stubbornly.

"Please Em?" Bella begged him. "Please just give me some time to talk with Edward?"

"Come on baby, give them time." Rose was Bella's best friend, if anyone could understand what she needed better then Bella, it was her.

He sighed resigned and they left just like Jasper and Alice had.

I looked at Bella. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head and stood up, pulling me onto the bed. "Please just, give me a few minutes?"

We lay like that on the bed for what felt like hours. Just cradling her, letting her cry and get all her tears out.

"Edward?" She asked after a little while.

"Yes love, I'm still here." I soothed her.

"Can I tell you what happened now?" Her breathing had slowed but I could still tell she was upset.

"Of course Bella Bunny, when ever your ready." I brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I got a phone call." She began and started to take deep breaths. "It was from the Seattle police department."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. This was going to be bad. This was going to be really bad. "What did they say Bella?"

"They told me that James was being released from prison." She choked out the words.

I sat silent motionless. How was that even possible? He'd nearly killed Bella, how could they possibly think it was safe to let him back out? Bella had finally gotten over that part of her old life, and I was going to do everything possible to make sure she never had to relive it, not even for a single day.

"Maybe I should go stay at Charlie's for awhile." She sighed. After James had been sent away Charlie had managed to secure a house in Forks and got a job as their chief of police. He was doing better these days too.

"No, James knew your dad got a house, it'll be the first place he looks." I warned her. I knew James would go looking for her, I just didn't know exactly how to stop him finding her.

"Well Edward where else can I go? I can't very well go and stay with Carlisle and Esme can I?" She snapped harshly at me. I flinched at the harshness in her voice. I saw her face soften after I flinched. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... I'm scared."

"He doesn't know where you went to college does he?" I asked her.

She shook her head and wiped away tears from her eyes. "As far as he was concerned I wasn't going to college."

"Then why don't you stay on campus? We still have our dorm room til the end of the year." I suggested to her. I would suggest anything, as long as I could be there to protect her.

"It'd be too easy for him to get to me there... Plus Laurent will more then likely tell him where I am." She sighed wearily.

"Well we could stay here." I said hopefully.

"It's not ready yet." She tightened her grip on me, refusing to let go.

"No,but the bedroom is ready, and the kitchen is still functional. We can live here." I explained. It might not be picture perfect yet but it was still something.

"Do you think it'd work out?" She looked at me, almost as if she were afraid to hope.

"Yeah, Bella Bunny. It will. Everything will be okay." I promised her. My words were more confident then I felt.

**OoOo**

**BPOV**

After what must've been hours Edward and I went downstairs where the gang were all tense and alert.

"Bella," Rose ran over to me and craddled me in her arms.

"Are you okay honey?" Alice asked standing just behind Rose.

I shook my head and bit my lip to hold back tears. I knew that this was something that would hurt them all.

"James is back." Edward beat me to the punch line.

"What do you mean he's back?" Emmett demanded, speaking to Edward but keeping his eyes focused firmly on me.

"He got early because of good behaviour." Edward told them.

Alice and Rosalie started to pull me towards the blow up couch they'd bought for the time renovation. I didn't argue. I let them pull me down onto the sofa and just hold me close.

"What're we going to do?" Jasper asked, his face set in a grim business manner.

"Bella can't go back to stay with Esme and Carlisle it's too dangerous." Rose chimed in.

"She can't go to stay with Charlie either, it'd be far to obvious." Alice mused.

"You guys can't stay on campus." Emmett said loudly and quickly.

They were all treating it like it was a game. A mystery that need to be solved. If that was the only problem I had.

"We know that," Edward sighed, trying but failing to be paitent. "We're going to move in here. It's safer... He doesn't know that we have a house."

"The house isn't liveable." Emmett replied flatly.

"I know that!" Edward snapped, clearly this had set him on edge. "I need someone to take Bella to see her mom in Florida while we haistly put the house together."

"I'll do it." Rose volenteered quickly.

"I don't want to have to hide in Florida. He shouldn't have this much control over our lives!" I insisted.

"Bella, it's for the best love." Edward said gently. "Your not safe where we are."

"Why do I have to go all the way to Florida?" I whined. I didn't want to be seperated from Edward, I need him now more then ever.

"Bella, you know that if it was safe here I'd let you stay... Just please, go with Rose, stay with your mom in Jacksonville... I'll call you when the house is ready and Emmett and I will collect you both from the airport, okay?" He tried to reason with me. I knew that this was hard on him too. Last time when he thought I was dead it almost completely destroyed him.

I sucked in a deep breath and thought about the deal he was offering me. Things were better between me and my mom since we'd been first reunited, but there was so much of her life. She'd remarried last summer and now had a stepdaughter that she spent more time with then me. Her husband Phil traveled alot for work so it was just her and my mom.

"Bella, come on... Just two weeks. A break will do us both some good." Rose said pleading with me. Rose was my best friend in the whole world and she was just as concerned with my safety as Edward was.

"I'll call her but I can't guarentee she'll let us stay." I sighed giving in.

"No need I already called her." Alice chirped.

"What? Why?" I gasped. Why had Alice felt the need to call my mother?

"I had a feeling we'd need a safe house." The thing with Alice that was really weird, was that it was almost as if she could see into the future. If I wanted a cup of coffee she'd make one without me asking or if Edward wanted a paintbrush but didn't say anything she'd know to get them for him. It was really weird, and freaky sometimes.

"So it's all settled. You leave tomorrow morning." Alice grinned at me.

* * *

**Please don't be mad at me that this is such a late update... I was having a tad bit of writers block... But I've finally found a direction for this story. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the ****patients you've had with me, I hope you keep reading and reviewing :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

**BPOV**

I glanced around the small kitchen. The cabinets were made of oak with glass in the middle. There was granite counter top and fridge freezer, a coffee maker and even an overly cheery puppy calender.

"Morning sweetheart." Renée sang as she walked into the kitchen. She was acting much more cheerful than she ever had when I was little.

"Morning." I mumbled as I faked intrested in the back of the cereal box and shoved another spoonful into my mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" She continued to try to talk to me as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept fine." I replied and kept my head ducked.

Renée didn't seem to notice that I wasn't happy about being here. Or maybe she did notice but rather pretend everything was fine.

"Morning dear." I heard Renée say cheerily.

I glanced up from my bowl of cereal and standing in the doorway was Renée's stepdaughter Bree.

"Morning Renée." She replied polietly as she carefully moved to the counter.

It occured to me as I watched her carefully pick up a cereal box and tentivly reach across for the milk, this girl was very shy. Every move she made, it was as if she was afraid. I studied her carefully.

"What?" She asked me, looking at me uncertainly.

"Nothing." I shook my head and turned my attention back to my bowlof cereal.

"You girls should go shopping together. Perfect way to bond." Renée chimed in.

I glared at her. "I don't like shopping." As my mother this is something she should know. Even my dad knew I didn't like it.

"You don't?" She frowned and a line creased her forehead.

"No." I said in a final kind of way.

"It doesn't matter." Bree spoke up. "I'm going out with my friends anyway."

"What friends?" Renée turned her attention to what was apparently her new daughter. A replacement for all the time she'd missed with me.

"Friends." That was all she said before taking her bowl and heading into the sitting room.

"Bella, you could try harder to be nice to Bree." Renée sighed and started to wipe down the counter.

"I was perfectly nice to her." I gritted my teeth.

"Bella, you could've at least pretended to like shopping for her sake." She turned on me her eyes both sad and disapproving.

"I don't like shopping and I'm not going to pretend for her sake. Excuse me I need to get dressed." I pushed back my chair and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Why do you have to turn everything into a fight?" She called after me.

"Bella, it's only our second morning here, do you have to fight this early in the morning?" Rosalie sighed. She was standing in the treshole of her room in her shorts and t-shirt.

"I'm not. Renée wants me to go shopping with Bree." I muttered and kept walking to my room.

"Bella, this isn't easy for you but we haven't exactly got alot of options." She followed me into my room.

"I know it is, but I'm sick of being here and acting like one big happy family... We're not... She's my mother but Bree isn't my sister." I snapped angrily and pulled out a t-shirt and shorts.

"I know Bella but it's just a few more days okay?" She tried to reason with me.

"I can't take a few more days!" I snapped and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Bella, calm down, get dressed and join me over at the pool okay?" She sighed, put her sunglasses over her eyes and left my room.

**RPOV**

I don't know why I'd suggested the swimming pool. It was full of parents, kids and spotty high schoolers. I picked a chair right infront of the pool, dropped my stack of magazines on the table, fixed my sunhat, and kicked my flipflops to the side of the chair.

I started to doze off when I was startled awake by someone standing beside me.

"Excuse me? Your blocking my sun." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hello Rosalie Hale." The man standing beside me said.

I squinted at him. I gasped when I realized that the man who had spoken was Royce King. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm visiting friends... What're you doing down here in Jacksonville?" He took the chair next me.

"I came with my friend Bella, she came down to visit her mother." It wasn't exactly a lie... More like streching the truth slightly.

"And what about that boyfriend of yours, did he accompany you on this trip?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well see we were in kind of a rush to get Bella's house ready... While we are waiting iswe came to Florida while the boy's and my sister in law finish the work." I told him. Emmett would have loved to be in Florida right now.

"So how long are you in town?" He asked changing the topic.

"Well Bella wishes she could leave right now but from what Emmett's told me it'll probably be another three weeks." I sighed. They would be the longest three weeks of my life.

"I thought she came to see her mother?" He seemed confused.

"It may have been slightly against her will." I laughed.

"Well then she must be lots of fun." He joined in laughing.

"Who must be lots of fun?" I whipped my head around quickly and saw Bella standing on the oppisite side of my chair.

"Oh Bella! I hadn't expected to you to be ready this quickly." I was still laughing, mostly in suprise.

"You've been here for almost an hour." She snapped. Her face grim.

"Have I didn't notice." I knew she was going to chew me out about this.

"Hi, I'm Royce." Royce extended his hand towards Bella.

Bella glared at him until he lowered it. "I'm Bella." Her voice was cold and flat.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Royce seemed to be a little on uneasy.

"Rose, Emmett called before I left." She told me, her tone still flat a lifeless.

"Oh really? How is he?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"He's good. He said the house actually wasn't as bad as Edward had originally thought and they'll be done by Friday." She said this pointedly almost like a warning.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it." Royce stood up. "Nice seeing you again Rosalie, and nice meeting you Bella."

"Bye Royce." I called after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She exploded when Royce had disappeared.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me? God Bella I was talking to him, it's not like I had my tongue stuck down his throat!" She was quickly putting me in a bad mood.

"Rosalie, I've known you for years, I know when your flirting with someone, and your flirting with Royce." Her jaw was set in a grim tight line and her expression .

"So I can't flirt harmlessly now?" I spat back at her. She was such a hypocrite. She flirted shamelessly with Edward while she was still dating James and I know she only did it too feel good about herself, the same reason I was flirting with Royce.

"No you can flirt, just not when your dating my cousin." She snapped. That was one thing about her and Emmett that annoyed me, how protective over each other they were. You'd swear they were brother and sister, more so then him and Tanya.

"Bella, I'm a flirty person, you know that I am." I sighed impaitently. She knew thats how I was.

"No Rose, I knew you were a flirty person when you were single but I thought you'd be a bit more faithful in a relationship, well I guess I was wrong about that." She er started to stand up.

"Bella, you've gotten engaged! Jasper and Alice have gotten married! Emmett hasn't even hinted at marriage... So I got insecure... Okay? It happens!" I yelled at her. People were starting to stare at us, but at this point I didn't really care.

"I don't care wether your insecure... Emmett has thought about marrying you Rose but he's afraid... He seems big and manly and tough, but you know aswell as anyone that he is really senstive... He just wants to wait a bit longer and see." She explained to me angrily.

"Well maybe I don't want to wait." I whispered.

She glared at me. "After all the nagging you gave me, because I tried to escape my relationship with Edward and now your telling me you can't wait for a man who loves you more then anything else in this world? Well then I feel sorry for you."

Why the hell was she acting like this? The Bella Swan I'd known for years wasn't nosy and didn't tend to get involved in other people's problems but just kept to herself and now here she was smack bang in the middle trying to sort out my love life.

"Bella, why are you so worried about all of us staying together?" I asked her.

"I'm not, do what ever the hell you want." She hissed.

"Bella, honestly, why is it so important that you and Edward stay together and so important that Emmett and I stay together?" I asked her again. I had no clue what the answer was going to be.

"It's nothing, it can wait."

She started to walk off til I grabbed hold of her arm. "Isabella Swan tell me what's going on."

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Big bomb shell Bella dropped.**

**Sorry this story takes forever to update, I'm looking for inspiration, one chapter at a time.**

**Thanks for the reviews and please review thanks :) xx**


End file.
